gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sexy
Sexy is the fifteenth episode of the second season. It will air on March 8, 2011. Plot Short Synopsis: 'When free-spirited substitute teacher Holly Holliday fills in for the absent sex-education teacher, she joins forces with Mr. Schuester to teach the kids of New Directions the facts of life. Meanwhile, Emma heads up the Celibacy Club, and she and Dr. Carl address some issues in their personal life. Source Holly Holiday returns and has been assigned to become a sex education teacher. Holly also begins dating Will.[1 Will will savor making Emma jealous with Holly, just as Emma made Will jealous. Source Will and Holly will kiss, and it will irk Emma. Source Terri is back. Source Apparently Brittany and Santana get together in this episode. Holly Holiday sets it up. Source "The series will start to explore Santana (Naya Rivera) and Brittany's relationship on a deeper level. "A lot of my stuff is getting generally serious in a way," Heather Morris says. "We just got a new script. ... Santana and Brittany don't want to talk about it because they're in high school, but Brittany wants to talk about it because she has a boyfriend. Ryan Murphy really wanted to do that for the fans because all of the fans were like, 'Why did you have them make out and not do anything else?'" But don't expect more lip-locking anytime soon, Morris says." Source Brittany has a baby scare with Artie. Source She also finds out that babies don't come from storks. Source Santana confesses her feelings to Brittany but Brittany doesn't understand what Santana is trying to say. Source Meanwhile, Holly convinces Santana to open up to her bisexuality. Source Holly tries to get Rachel and Finn back together, its implied that she succeeded. Source Rachel and Finn have been confirmed to reunite by the end of Season 2. Could it be in this episode? Confirmed by Nicole Crowther via Twitter. Source Lea recorded a "classic 80's tune". Source John Stamos recorded a song. Source Carl meets Holly Holiday. Source A scene was filmed where Holly is teaching sex-ed using a condom and cucumber. Its been described as a funny scene. Source. Holly gives Mike a zucchini to practice putting condoms on, while Tina gets a banana. Source. Finn finds out that women cannot get pregnant from the hot tub. This ties into the lie Quinn first told Finn when she mentioned she was pregnant. Finn gets a bit mad because of this. Source Emma becomes the faculty adviser for the celibacy club. Source Burt Hummel will be appearing in this episode. Source Despite the rumours, according to the press release this episode does not feature Karofsky which means Born This Way is not part of this episode. Source Songs *[[Kiss|'Kiss]] by Prince. Sung by Holly Holliday and Will Schuester. Source *'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' by Joan Jett. Sung by Holly Holliday and New Directions . Source Source 2 *'Wouldn't It Be Nice '''by ''Beach Boys. ''Sung by Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Carl Howell. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *'Landslide by Stevie Nicks. ''Sung by Santana and Holly Holliday. Source *'Animal by Neon Trees. Sung by The Warblers. Source Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. '''as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'John Stamos as Carl Howell *Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *[[Darren Criss|'Darren Criss']] as Blaine Anderson *'Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow''' as Holly Holiday Pictures sexy.jpg|2x15 SEXY PIC 2 burt2x15.jpg|2x15 SEXY PIC 3 sexy2.jpg|2x15 SEXY PIC 240189934.png|Dianna singing, thats probz Carl sitting there SEXY1stpic.jpg Gweneth.png|thumb|Gwyneth teaching Sex Ed GLEE-Sexy-Season-2-Episode-15-promotional-photo-300x207.jpg|ND watching a performance Video(s) thumb|300px|left|Sexy Promo Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee Season 2